Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Book 1: The Secret Eighth Barian Emperor revised
by 0713MM
Summary: This story takes place during Seasons 2 and 3. (The first chapter by the way, is nothing more than a flashback before Nash and Marin were sent to the Human World by Abyss).


**0713MM: Hey guys! Welcome to the revised version of my first story! But first, the first chapter!**

**Vector: (walks in) Oh joy.**

**0713MM: Shut up Vector and do the disclaimer.**

**Vector: (groans) Fine. 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, only his OC's.**

Chapter 1: The rise of the Eighth Barian Emperor

Nash and Marin were looking over the young boy and his older brother, Ryo. The young boys' name is Michael. Michael has short brown hair, he wears black pants and a black t-shirt. He has a belt which holds his deck. His duel disk strapped to his back. (like one of those sacks that people carry around). Nash looked down at Michael in sadness and concern with Marin standing by his side.

"What should we do about these two youngsters?" Marin asked Nash, her brother. He turned to face her. He shook his head in sadness.

"The only thing we can do is see what the other emperors have to say, and if they agree that these two kids should stay with us, then it's settled."

"What if they disagree?" Marin asked, worry laced in her words.

"Then we'll have to send these kids to Don Thousand. So far, we have kept these two at a low profile from him, and as long the others agree, then both of these kids are good and safe." Nash stated as he and Marin lead Ryo and Michael to the Council Table of the Barians; the other Barian Emperors sat waiting for them. Dumon got up and walked toward the kids slowly, causing Michael to hide behind Marin, while Ryo stood strong and firm.

"Marin, Nash, what are these two kids doing in the Barian World?" asked Dumon, "I thought there were no children allowed."

"Relax Dumon, these kids aren't dangerous." Nash reassured his second in command calmly.

"Really?" Alito asked in disbelief "How do we know that they are not working for our enemies?"

"Right!" agreed Girag.

Mizar merely shrugged, while Vector smirked in amusement.

"Something funny, Vector?" Nash asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No, of course not! I feel that this is good! The more, the merrier, right?" Vector asked with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"True." Mizar piped up as Girag looked at the kids.

"Hmph. They look small and weak to me." he stated causing Marin to roll her eyes.

"Of course they're weak! They aren't strong enough yet." she exclaimed, making Vector sneer.

"I'll get rid of you, Nash and Marin", Vector thought to himself, "One way or another, I erase you!"

Nash looked at the other Barians.

"Well? Should these kids stay with us or not?" Nash asked in a demanding tone. Mizar just shrugged again.

"Sure, why not?" he asked. He looked at the other Barians. Alito smiled.

"Sure, it'd be fun to have a younger brother-like figure." he replied.

Nash turned to Vector and Dumon.

"I agree." Vector simply stated. He turned toward Dumon.

"Dumon, what do you think?" Marin asked, a little bit worried. Dumon hesitated for a moment, before finally agreeing.

"Good." Nash said with approval in his voice. He then turned to his sister.

"Marin, set up two rooms for these two." Nash ordered his sister, she nodded and dashed out of the room. Dumon watched her go with a sad smile on his face, (if he wasn't in his Barian form, the smile would be visible on his face).

"This should be amusing". Vector thought, before he disappeared.

Marin started walking toward the supply closet, where they keep their extra belongings for situations like this, until she heard someone behind her chuckling.

She turned, and saw Vector standing there laughing at her, she narrowed her eyes at him in response to his laughter.

"What do you want, Vector?" she asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing really. I just want you dead!" Vector sneered in glee as he lunged at her legs, which made her fall to the ground, knocking her out from the impact. He proceeded to drag her toward the edge of the dank and dark abyss.

"Time for you to perish!" he said to himself. He was about to toss her over the edge, when Nash arrived.

"MARIN!" he screamed in agony, catching Vector's attention.

"Hello Nash." he smiled, (if he had a mouth)!

Nash growled in anger before beginning to approach the maniac, but Vector held Marin over the edge of the abyss.

"Take one more step and she falls to her doom." Vector snarled coldly, making Nash lash out.

"That's it Vector! Give her back now!" Nash shouted angrily at Vector, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"That's it Nash", thought Vector, "Lash out at me!"

Nash took another step forward.

"Let her go, Vector." Nash snarled, Vector chuckled again.

"Excellent idea Nash!" Vector laughed, before dropping her down into the abyss.

"MARIN!" screamed Nash.

"Good bye Nash and Marin!" Vector laughed maniacally as he watched Nash lunge after his sister and fell with her.

"AHHHH!" they both screamed. Vector laughed triumphantly as they fell to their doom.

**0713MM: Bwahahahaha! Also note, this revised version wouldn't be possible without darksawr. So, if you want someone to thank. Thank him. All I did was put this chapter up.**


End file.
